fifafandomcom-20200223-history
FIFA 13/Achievements
Bronzed – Complete the Bronze stage of all Skills Trolling for Goals – Score a free kick after running over the ball No Goal For You – Goal line clearance Creeping on the Down Low – Wall creep, free kick is blocked by wall Body Control – Score an off balance shot Cheeky – Chip the keeper Get In! – Score a Diving Header Brains and Brawn – Shield the ball out of play for a goal kick Road to Promotion – Win a FUT Season match Get Physical – Seal out an attacking player to gain possession of the ball 1 Week – Win all the FIFA Matchday Games of the week in a single week Fix it – Win a FIFA Matchday Live Fixture Getting Real – Play 25 FIFA Matchday Games Hello World – Play your first match with your Online Pro On the Rise – Earn a Promotion in FIFA Seasons One of the Bros – Be part of a Club win Bros – Play a FIFA Season game with a guest Good Start – Unlock 10% of accomplishments with your Online Pro Still Friends? – Win an Online Friendlies Season Mr Manager – Take Control of your own FIFA Ultimate Team Silverware – Win a Trophy in a FUT competition Building My Club – Open your first FUT pack I love this club – Achieve a club value of 85,000,000 So Euro – Enable European competition in the first season of Career Mode For Country – Become a manager of an international team Way with Words – Successfully request additional funds from your board in Career Mode Wheeling and Dealing – Complete a Player + Cash deal in Career Mode Nice Form '''– Achieve your match set objective as a player at any point in your career '''Digi-Me – Start your Play as Player career with a created Pro Packing Bags – Go out on loan or transfer to another club with your Pro in Play as Player Master Negotiator – Sell a player by getting your counter offer accepted by the CPU Look at me! '''– Download your GameFace from Football World to your Online or Play as Player '''Pro Dedication – Complete 20 EASFC Challenges Maxed Out – Reach the daily limit of XP in the EASFC EASFC Youth Academy – Reach level 5 in the EASFC Challenging – Complete an EASFC Challenge Big Spender – Purchase an item with EASFC currency Road to Mastery – Unlock a Skill Challenge Division King – Win a Division title in FIFA Seasons Filing Cabinets – Win a Cup in FIFA Seasons Well On Our Way – Unlock 25% of accomplishments with your Online Pro Press Conference – Purchase a Gold player in the Auction House for 15K or more using Buy Now Promoted – Earn promotion in FUT Seasons Challenge Accepted – Win a match against a team of the week National Pride – Get called up to the national team as a player Impressive '''– Achieve one of your season objectives as a player at any point in your career EASFC '''Starting 11 – Reach level 20 in the EASFC Open 50 FUT Packs Skill Legend – Become Legendary on one of the Skill Challenges Hidden – There is one hidden trophy in FIFA 13 Platinum Trophy - Unlock all trophies (Playstation 3) Category:FIFA 13